


Never Have I Ever

by thevalesofanduin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Never Have I Ever, and they are lovely idiots, and well the whole crew, because it's Jim and Bones, but not really, slowly though, with pop-ups of Pavel and Nyota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: The crew plays Never Have I Ever and when the question “never have I ever fucked my best friend” is asked, it opens up both memories and opportunities for Jim and Leonard.





	Never Have I Ever

Leonard McCoy is  _not_  a teenager anymore so how he ends up playing  _Never Have I Ever_  is completely beyond him.

It’s probably Jim.

As he sees the other down a shot with practiced ease, he decides it is  _definitely_  Jim.

It started out innocently enough, moving along to the “never have I ever been black-out drunk” and “never have I ever backed down from a bar fight” questions.

Then it’s Pavel’s turn.

Pavel who has drunk more than Leonard and truth be told he’s a bit worried about the kid. Both for his alcohol levels as for his future. Now, though, the Russian just furrows his brow in thought and then with a smirk says: “Never have I ever fucked my best friend,”

The moment the words leave Pavel’s lips Leonard turns to look at Jim.

Jim, who turns to Leonard with a smirk.

Jim, whose moans, soft fingers and kisses Leonard still remembers.

Jim.

 

\---

 

_It’s been a long time coming._

_Perhaps since day one already._

_Since that moment on the shuttle when their eyes caught and they both looked like shit, both hit an ultimate low yet somehow Leonard still felt his heart skip a beat at those bright blue eyes and Jim was completely caught off guard by that accent._

_But by the time it happens they’re already at the start of their third year._

_Jim’s had a steady stream of partners and even Leonard’s spent the night with someone a few times. Jim’s escapades are all quick, fleeting and Leonard’s partners are all male, all blond. Both decided not to linger on what that means._

_But now it’s the two of them at the bar, celebrating two years of friendship._

_“We should dance,” Jim says then._

_Leonard huffs. “I don’t dance,”_

_Four shots later, however, and Leonard’s swaying to the music and Jim grins, brushes his fingers against Leonard’s hips._

_“What do you mean, you don’t dance?”_

_“Jim, no.” Leonard warns, but as Jim moves closer and one of Jim’s hands strokes down his arms he feels his resolve wavering._

_“C’mon, Bones. Just once.” Jim says._

_Leonard is screwed._

_The moment they hit the dancefloor Leonard expects Jim to turn around, to find himself someone else to dance with and then he can go back to the bar and pretend he isn’t trying to drown his jealousy in whiskey._

_He doesn’t expect Jim’s fingers in his hair, a steady hand high on his hip while Jim moves on the beat of the music. Closer, closer, closer._

_It’s intoxicating to have Jim this close and while part of him is screaming this is a bad idea there is another part of him that is relieved, excited, because finally, finally!_

_Alcohol, lust and a heart full of love easily win the fight his brain tries to puts up._

_It’s desperate touches and greedy kisses._

_It’s the both of them in Leonard’s dorm, Jim’s back against the wall and their chests touching, their crotches rubbing and Leonard’s hands are buried in Jim’s hair while Jim’s fingers idly pull at Leonard’s shirt. Moans, breathless moans and “Bones, oh,” when Leonard licks a sensitive spot just below Jim’s ear._

_It’s Jim’s hips bucking, searching and then it’s Leonard’s hands on his ass, pulling him in, canting his own hips, pushing, rubbing and they kiss with open mouths._

_It’s filthy, greedy, intense and oh, it is perfect._

_It’s like a wildfire how quick it burns._

_The flames licking on Jim’s skin as he’s ushered to the bed, sheets cool to his overheated skin and Leonard’s touch feels like it burns._

_It’s both too much and not enough at the same time._

_Not when Jim flips their positions and goes down on Leonard, takes him into his mouth and thrives on the breathless groans, the hitches of Leonard’s breath and long fingers that tremble slightly every now and then in his hair._

_Not when Leonard takes control again, settling over Jim in a way that makes it seem as if their bodies were made for each other, prepares him so gently, so patiently only to make the world fall away to “yes,” and “Bones,” when he finally takes Jim._

_It’s definitely not enough when they fall asleep, a tangled mess of limbs and satisfaction with doubt, regret and two years of buried love in the backs of their minds._

_\---_

_The next morning Leonard wakes up to an empty bed and Jim in the bathroom._

_He turns around so he’s lying on his back, eyes on the ceiling and through the headache wonders what they’ve done._

_Have they ruined their friendship? Have they morphed it into something more?_

_Shit, is something more even going to be worth risking their friendship for?_

_Jim steps out of the bathroom and freezes when he sees Leonard’s awake._

_Leonard turns his head, catches Jim’s eyes and sees the same questions reflected on Jim’s face._

_They look at each other then, silently, and that’s that._

_Last night they had great sex and now… now they move on._

_\---_

 

Eyes locked, Leonard raises his drink to the other in a silent toast and they take their shots at the same time.

By the time Leonard lowers his glass, everyone of their group has caught on.

There’s grins all around until Nyota goes: “Called it.”

Then there’s groans, mumbling, Nyota looking pleased with herself and Leonard wonders just how many credits she’s won.

 

It’s kind of a surprise when after a few rounds Nyota goes: “Never have I ever been in love with my best friend.”

Her eyes rest on Leonard, gentle yet challenging at the same time and he raises an eyebrow at her. Then, he throws back his shot without a moment of hesitation. Because of course he’s been in love with his best friend.

Twice.

The first time he married her. Not much of a success in the grand scheme of things – to say the least – but in love with his best friend nonetheless. The second time, however…

He raises his eyes over the rim of his glass to find Jim looking at him.

Jim, whose eyes are intense, confused, questioning. There is  _something_  burning in their depths that Leonard hasn’t seen directed at him before.

_Hope_

His heart skips a beat, his breath seems to get stuck in his throat and his hand trembles slightly around the glass he’s still holding in his hand.  _No way_.

Jim’s eyes remain on Leonard and the world seems to fall away.

He must be imagining things, he thinks.

This can’t be real.

_He can’t be this lucky_.

Jim lets out a shuddering breath, gives Leonard a hesitant smile and then he downs the shot.

 

This time, the crew stays silent.

 

\---

 

Jim excuses himself after that.

Leonard follows, not bothering to make up an excuse. There are enough knowing looks thrown his way to confirm that everyone knows what’s going on.

What’s going to happen.

Giddy anticipation thrums through Leonard’s veins and there is only a small whisper of fear, of rejection.

But the way Jim had looked at him.

He  _knows_  he’s right.

“Jim,” he calls and Christ, his heart feels as if it’s about to burst from happiness.

They’ve reached Jim’s quarters now and Jim stops in front of his door. His back is turned to Leonard, his shoulders tense and his head down when he mumbles: “Tell me it’s me.” Then he’s turning around and there’s hope, love, desperation and fear in those blue eyes when he continues: “The last one, tell me it’s me or…” Jim swallows, turns his eyes away, whispers: “Leave.”

Leonard’s heart aches for Jim. Because he’s seen Jim in a lot of ways. Has seen him brave, hurt, angry, emotional.

But never before has Leonard seen Jim so vulnerable.

So scared.

He steps closer and cups Jim’s cheek in the palm of his hand with relief in his eyes and love in his smile. “It’s always been you, Jim.”

Jim’s eyes light up like the stars in the sky and there is nothing that could even have stopped Leonard from leaning in and kissing him then.

It’s soft and gentle, it’s _finally_ and _thank God_ and it’s everything both of them have hoped and longed for.

“Never have I ever been this happy,” Jim jokes when he pulls from the kiss, leaning his forehead against Leonard’s.

It’s horribly sappy but Leonard can’t do anything more than agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://thevalesofanduin.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
